forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Kracor: The War of Foolishness
Category: Fan Fiction Behind the Scenes Details Time: A few weeks after the defeat of Menglis Place: Back in the Ter Benix system Background: I returned to Ter Benix with a heavily damaged fleet. The Charger has been destroyed, but in her place, my men (and allies) captured Menglis' flagship (renamed the Hogas). My shipyards have also built a Vindicator class cruiser (named the Curias in honor of the Vice Chancellor) and several support fighters. I have taken a transport shuttle back down to Therma on the fourth planet. ***Specs of my fleet*** -Charger: damaged beyond repair -Casla: heavily damaged warship is undergoing repairs. About 200 meters long and contained 12 turbolasers, shielding, concussion missiles, and tractor beams -Hogas: One of the most advanced ships in the galaxy, and the lead ship in my fleet. About 120 meters long with 100 crew, it contained 10 turbolasers, ion cannons, tractor beams, concussion missile tubes, and a very valuable cloaking device. Its speed and manueverability in normal space is almost unmatched, making it a ship of extreme power and value. -Curias: a Vindicator class heavy cruiser built on Ter Benix III. *My fleet also consists of several armed transports and fighters and other support craft ***Specs on my systems of control*** 1. Ter Benix: my capital system and my most advanced and populated. Referred to as System 01 2-5. Conquered during my apprenticeship under Draco. Referred to as System 02, 03, 04, and 05 6-8. Joined after the defeat of Jodir during the Rebellion of Ter Benix IV. Referred to as System 06, 07, and 08. 9. The Alacon system. Referred to as System 9 The Story, Chapter by Chapter DAY 1: Return REPORTS FROM MY ADVISORS: "It should take a couple weeks to repair the fleet, sir. But the Hogas and the Curias should be able to push back the Alacons." said advisor number 1. "As for the Charger, she has been damaged beyond repair, and its a wonder she made it into the Casla's docking bay. Speaking of the Casla, it should take a while to get her fully operational again." Said advisor 2. "With a loss of the lead transport and 8 of the smaller ones, plus 31 fighters, are forces are not going to be able to take the Chintokis system. It's a good thing the Curias was completed sir." Said advisor 1 again. "Yes it is. The Alacons should be no problem now. Korth and I shall take charge of the Curias and Hogas and head off to destroy their fleet," I said. "Meanwhile, have the shipyards put full effort into getting the Casla and the rest of the fleet repaired." DAYS 2-3: The Battle of Alaconia. As the fleet exited hyperspace, our sensors detected a fleet of matchable strength in orbit over Alaconia. I ordered the fleet to assemble in attack position. With the Hogas in cloak, she shall come around from the behind the enemy fleet and lay out her full force. Meanwhile, the Curias and the fighters will engage the enemy fleet head on, while the transports land on the surface. The Hogas circled around their fleet, and before the Curias engaged, she decloaked and began to open fire at the Alacons' command ship, sending the entire enemy fleet to break formation and scatter. Then the Curias and the rest of the fleet began to move in and better the enemy forces. The space battle ended with several losses on both sides, but my fleet had victimized the enemy's. The ground battle went the same way. I personally led the march to their capital, and the enemy practically surrendered when the Curias and the bombers began to bombard. DAYS 4-9: Aftermath The battle was won, and I had added another system under my control, giving me nine. But to show my compassion and forgiveness, I pardoned all of the Alacon's military and absorbed them into my own. Now, my fleet had grown larger, and my old fleet was almost repaired. In under two years, after I became a Sith Lord, my forces had quadrupled and the number of planets and subjects had tripled. Immigration to Ter Benix III had skyrocketed, as not thousands, but millions came. But, in the shadows, someone was waiting to reveal himself and test my strength. DAY 10-14: The New Nemesis As the aftermath of Jodir, Menglis, and Alconia had come to an end, my troops were optimistic and morale was high. With three great victories, patriotism was high, and lines to join the military were longer than lines for concert. Expansion, in their minds, was inevitable, and the benefits of serving me well was being experienced. People were using my name in everyday conversation, rumors of a tenth system joining were all around. But it was this tenth system, the Paswat system, that had created tension between us and a fascist group known as the Dar'joks. They had been at war with the Paswats for a couple weeks now. We sent delegates to both parties askind them to declare a peace. We wanted the Paswats, but not their war. We received our response when the Dar'joks sent back our delegates cut off fingers packaged up for us. Reluctantly, I declared war on the Dar'joks, and in a couple of days the Paswats had joined my dominion. I sent the cloaked Hogas into the Dar'joks' capital system, and stumbled upon a discovery that left my ship in shock. DAY 14: Fear in the Hearts The Hogas had to decloak to take scans and make observations. Doing so on Korth's orders, she met force as soon as it happened. A couple defense satellite platforms had begun opening fire on the ship, and sensors detected a large cruiser heading towards them. Returning fire with concussion missiles and ion cannons disabled the platforms, but with ships coming, the Hogas had to make quick scans. Sensors detected two Dar'jok battlecruisers in orbit, each larger and containing more firepower than the Curias. But what struck Korth and his crew the most was a Mon Calamari MC80a cruiser in the center of the enemy fleet. A fleet of that size would devastate Kracor's fleet with little effort. The Hogas completed basic scans and returned to hyperspace back to System 01. DAY 15: Preparation After they got back, they landed on Ter Benix III. Kracor, Curias, and Tomas all awaited Korth's news and data. Saddened by the size of the fleet they must face, Tomas said, "We must cover system 04 at all costs. With the ISD just weeks from completion, they will attack there first." "But what about defending Ter Benix and the Casla's repairs?" Curias said. "We don't the forces to protect both. Even with the Council's help, I doubt they will be able to assist us with all that we need. We are almost bankrupt after being in war for years. The only reason why the people still work for low pay is because our hope for a greater future. If they find out the size of the enemy fleet, or just the main one, we will have riots on our hands." Kracor said, "What about your forces, Korth? Surely you can spare some for our assistance. Tomas, what about the Paswats' forces?" Korth said, "The Paswats' forces are minimal, and my forces won't make much of a difference." "Well, we must have something to help us. The Casla is almost repaired. Order her to be deployed to System 04 to protect the ISD's production. The Hogas will assist the Paswats on the front lines, and the Curias shall stay here for now. Tell me more about the Dar'joks." Curias said, "They are a rather tall species. They are about 2.2 meters tall, and have four arms and two legs. They fight with little honor, slaughtering anything that opposes their expansion. They have 14 systems under their control, and have political ties with the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi. During the Vong War, they lost 3 million soldiers as their capital was almost taken by the Vong. It is suggested that you not surrender to the Dar'jok because they are carnivores, and sadly, eat their captives and send their fingers back to where they come from, as we received our diplomats' fingers. There have been known to be a few Dar'jok Jedi, one of whom is their Grand Admiral. Their capital system contains ten planets, two of which are habitable, and one which is underwater." Kracor says, "Orders are as follows: Take no captives. Show no mercy. Fight for your lives. And at all costs, make them pay for everything they do or take." DAY 17: Battle of Ter Benix The Paswats were defeated. The Hogas and the third fleet had been pushed out of the system in two days, abondoning the system to the Dar'joks. Communications from the system said that the Dar'joks had killed all resistence, and eaten some resisters alive. They had also enslaved the entire adult population to work 18 hour days on making weapons that would be used against my forces. Barbaric people the Dar' joks are, and I will not stop until every last one of them was defeated, assuming I would not be defeated myself. As the Hogas returned to Ter Benix for repairs, reports came in from the outside of the system that the enemy fleet had arrived. We had only hour or so to get prepared for battle. The Curias and Hogas were all reloaded with missiles and ready to fight to the end. The cruisers and fighter squadrons were also as ready as they could ever be. I had even constructed two battle-stations (named Atlantis and Apollo) in orbit obove the planet that should hold out against a battlecruiser. As the enemy defeated defense forces above Ter Benix IV and VI with ease, they turned their attention to the third planet, where my main fleet was. I stood aboard the bridge of the Curias as my men analyzed their fleet. It was those two battleships and the Mon Calamari ship, plus their flagship which was a warship about the size of the battleships, along with hundreds of their manueverable fighters and freighters. The Battle of Ter Benix had begun. DAY 18: All Hope Lost I looked through the rubble of my crashed excape pod. The battle had gone in the enemy's favor yesterday. The spacestation Atlantis was the first to go. Then the Apollo was captured by enemy forces. After that, my ship, the Curias had been crippled badly by the enemy Mon Calamari cruiser. She was too badly damaged to continue the fight, so I ordered everyone to the excape pods. When I had ejected my escape pod, I looked back at the ship only to see it moving. Tomas contacted me and told me his last words, "Goodbye, my friend." Apparently, he and a few others had stayed on the ship and used every last ounce of energy to ram the Mon Calamari ship in the side, causing both ships to explode into several large chunks that would later crash into the planet. The Hogas had also done well, destroying a battlship before retreating to System 04 as ordered by me. My men had done well. However, well had not won the battle. Enemy craft had still surrounded the planet, and enemy transports were landing their ground strength. The good news was that the enemy fleet had been weakened enough that it would not be able to defeat the fleet at System 04 and destroy the ISD production yard. The bad news is, the ISD might not be completed in time before all is lost but System 04. All we had to do is hold on, and pray they didn't have another massive fleet waiting to be deployed. My crew and I had landed our escape pods just outside of Vice Chancellor Curias' camp. The tanks and artillery were ready for a ground invasion. We had a million men with guns ready to fight with to death to protect their families, plus 80 thousand trained personel. Scouts sent reports from all over. The enemy had already landed about 15 thousand in a matter of hours, with thousands more to come. DAY 19: Intense Hatred Reports from all over had come in. System 07 had been captured, but she was of little importance to the main war. As for the Ter Benix system, the fourth planet had been captured (but mostly destroyed), and our colonies in the rest of the system had all been crushed like ice. But the men here on the third planet were resisting more efficiently, and for that the enemy paid dearly for every man they killed and home they destroyed. The enemy had twelve large armies of about 10,000 men each. Their two remaining capital ships were bombarding camps and towns all over. If it weren't for the large shield we had, they would have wiped us out too. As for our civilians, bad things were happening all over. The Dar'joks killed every man above the age of 16, and the women, since they tasted better, were basically picked apart for the enemies apetite. If the enemy wanted an arm, they got an arm. As for the children, they were put in chains and taken back to Dar'jok space to be fattened up like pigs. This was not a takeover, this was a like a sport for them; they would kill for pleasure, and eat what they had killed. It was gruesome, and more evil than anything I had ever known. Hatred built up in my heart. All I wanted to do was to kill them all; every last Dar'jok, until they were extinct. I hated them more than the Jedi, more than Menglis, more than anything. Reports came in that two enemy armies were coming towards my camp; one from the east, and one from the southwest. It was time to make a stand, one they would never forget. DAYS 20-21: The Time to Make a Stand I looked upon the crowd of 16,000 men that had their eyes fixed to my position. The time had come, for me to give them hope. I gave the most important speech of my life that night, as I encouraged the discouraged men. Without hope in my men's hearts, we would inevitably be defeated. We looked from our location at the 20,000 enemy troops that were heading our way. We were outnumbered, outgunned, and malnutritioned and depressed. But all rode on this victory. We lined up in trenches, and our artillery had begun bumbardment of their army. But they still kept coming, when I saw something in the corner of my eye. I ordered the troops to hold their fire. The enemy had stopped advanced, and pulled out women. There, in front of our eyes, the enemy had begun to eat them alive, just to strike fear in our eyes. Looking at them with such burning hatred, I ignited my silver lightsaber, and started charging the enemy alone. After a couple of seconds, my men and droids began to charge. I used the power of deadly sight to damage on the enemy army, and send them into shocking pain. My men began to wear down their lines, and the enemy began to fall back. I continued to the enemy line, and found two Dar'joks helplessly running away from me. Fueled by my hatred, I used an ability not known to even myself. As I stared down the two enemy soldiers, I lifted them up with my hands, and crushed their bodies with a crushing ability. I charged more enemy soldiers, slaughtering them with a quick blow from a lightsaber, when I came upon an injured Dar'jok officer. I let out a scream so loud, that a large portion of both armies looked at me, as I picked up the officer, and threw him straight into an enemy artillery. Suddenly, I felt a miserable feeling in my shoulder. I looked behind and a Dar'jok had stabbed me. I electrocuted him and he fell to the ground, but I too fell to the ground in pain. I looked up, and I saw my men rushing to my aid. DAYS 22-25: Pleasurable News Success and luck were on our side. My men's determination had doomed the enemy armies. We killed over 18,000 of their scum, losing only 7,000 of our own men. It was a glorious victory. All over the planet, reports were coming in of success. We had so much success that the enemy had withdrawn all troops, and decides to just bombard us from space. All we had to do was hang on, until reinforcements arrived. As the men fled to underground and shielded encampments, we knew that our entire future had been changed, and that our families were most likely dead. But we would not give up until the last man died. DAY 26: Justice KORTH'S JOURNAL: I stood among the bridge of the newly completed Imperial Mark II Star Destroyer. On our way to the Ter Benix system, the ship, along with the Casla and the Hogas had made the jump to hyperspace just a couple minutes ago. The men seem certain of a victory, but it wouldn't come without a high cost. We would not only have to stop the enemy forces at Ter Benix, but we would have to take the war to the Dar'joks by going on the offensive. Our forces have been successful in recapturing system 07, and also invading two enemy systems. It seems that resolve beats strength. As we exited hyperspace, the men were ready to inflict payback on the enemy. Our fleet was far more powerful then the enemies. The Apollo was destroyed by our fleet in a matter of minutes, and the enemy battleship and flagship seemed hopeless against our fleet. The battleship was defeated wihout much effort. Only after realizing that their fleet was being demolished, the enemy flagship retreated into hyperspace. DAYS 27-29: The Plan With Korth's fleet having won the Second Battle of Ter Benix, We were able to come out from the bunkers. As the shuttle carrying me to the fleet passed over the capital, I saw images of destruction and blood everywhere. Thousands of bones were scattered over the streets, and buildings were crumbled under the mass fighting that had occurred there. The fleet had landed freighters full of food and medical supplies and the troops began distributing them among the survivors. Reports came in from all the camps and towns, and over nine million people, about a half of the population of the planet, had lost their lives. The rest of the system also lost millions. The Dar'joks had nearly succeeded in exterminating us. They already outnumbered our population six to one, and they spared no one in their path of destruction. I ordered the reconstruction of the planet to wait, and instead commanded that all focus be put on the drafting men and repairing the fleet. Everyone that was between 18 and 40, both male and female, was drafted and ordered to help out. All the men were given guns and/or blades and as many could fit onto the transports and the cruisers were fit. I named the ISD the Tomas, in honor of Tomas himself, who died ramming the Curias into the enemy Mon Cal. As I stood among the bridge with Korth, I told him, "The toxin has been administered to the women and children, and since the Dar'joks took them back to eat, the enemy will be infected by the toxin, and they will all die. Once it contacts their bodies, it remains dormant for about 7 days, and then activates, destroying the fibers in their muscles and paralyzing them after a couple days. Since they have a mucousy skin, it is spread through contact bodily fluids and therefore given to just about every one in their species. However, some of the experiments showed that about 20% of the Dar'joks tested showed resistance to the toxin, meaning the job must be finished ourselves. If all goes as planned, most of their soldiers should be experiencing muscle weakess about now. I am ordering the fleet to attack now before they can develop an antidote for the toxin. It's a rather good thing that their medical technology is inferior to the rest of the galaxy's." DAY 30: Gazing at the skies of Dar'josav. KRACOR'S JOURNAL: It has been almost 3 weeks since this war began, and it has become the bloodiest experience I have ever known. Over a fifth of my people's population had been slaughtered in the practice of evil. I intended to wipe them out by whatever means could be necessary. Since they wanted to eat my people, I would give them food poisoning, that they would die from. We exited from hyperspace, and seemed to receive little resistance on our path to Dar'josav, their capital planet. It was once we got their that we saw their resistance fleet awaiting us. Days 31-37: The Battle of Dar'josav The plan had worked brilliantly. The enemy's soldiers were dying, all because they chose to ate my people. Their children and elders died first, since they were the weakest. The resistance fleet was of a respectible size. It was nothing compared to my fleet. We had loaded thousands of men on transports, given the men guns, and told them they were going to Dar'josav. Revenge and hatred fueled them. This hate would be released onto the enemy, and the already suffering enemy would suffer some more. The two fleets hit each other with all the firepow they had, but my troops werre victorious. We just remained in orbit for three days, waiting for the toxin to finish its effect. After the three days, my fury was released. My bitter men landed on the planet and slaughtered every Dar'jok in their paths. Since the enemy showed my people no mercy, I would not show them mercy. I would not stop until every Dar'jok in the whole outer region was killed. Day 38: Laughter KRACOR'S JOURNAL After four days of fighting on the surface, most of the enemy population had been killed; leaving the planet barren, except the occasional presence of blood smeared everywhere. Justice, in my opinion, had completed itself. I had an enemy warlord brought to me. As I looked upon the filth, I stared at it, and its chest imploded as I used force crush. For the first time in 38 days, I smiled, and let out some laughs. I felt pleassure in inflicting pain on my enemies. The thing about me is I don't throw the first punch. The enemy always attacks me first. Darbin attacked me first; Jodir attacked me first; Menglis attacked me first; the Dar'joks attacked me first... and look at how they pay. They pay with a merciless death. Author Details Author:Lord Kracor Date Written: Jan. 22, 2006